This invention relates to an electric connector and, more particularly, to an electric connector for a steering wheel of a vehicle.
In modern vehicles, an increasing number of electric devices and controls that require electric connection to a power system or control system in the vehicle, are arranged on the steering wheel of the vehicle. Examples of such electric devices include the horn control, the airbag unit, the sound system controls, and the gearbox controls, etc.
Because the steering wheel fitting these devices and controls is a considerably complex unit, automotive manufacturers need to make the steering wheel unit in the form of a pre-assembled unit that can be fitted quickly and easily in the vehicle. A connection system currently used for electrically connecting the steering wheel unit comprises a connector, connected to a flexible wire of a certain length, connected to a device fitted on the steering shaft of the vehicle. In order to fit the steering wheel unit on the steering shaft, the connector is passed through an opening in the steering wheel structure so to engage a connector with a corresponding connector on the steering wheel unit.
In order to engage the steering wheel unit connector to the connector connected to the vehicle, the steering wheel unit connector is usually accessed from the front of the steering wheel. This entails the need to leave an access area in the front of the steering wheel, which is closed after reciprocally engaging the connectors, for example by applying the airbag unit cover. Consequently, the steering wheel unit assembly is completed on the vehicle assembly line after connecting the connectors.
From the automotive manufacturer""s point of view, it would be preferable to avail of a fully independent steering wheel unit that does not require complementary assembly operations to be carried out on the vehicle assembly line.
The invention relates to an electric connector for a steering wheel of a vehicle, comprising a connector body, an attachment body and a complementary connector. The connector body having an electric connector. The attachment body being releasable attached to the connector body, and the complementary connector having an electric contact that couples with the electric connector of the connector body.